Gyropedia the Pony Imageboard Wiki
Gyropedia A compendium of info on Ponychan, MLPchan and any related sites. What is Gyropedia? Gyropedia is an in-house encyclopedia project operated by volunteering users from throughout what has accumulated to be the "Pony Imageboard" atmosphere, and is open for everyone to edit. The name itself, Gyropedia, is a portmanteau of the words "Gyro" (an in-joke from an existing meme, short for the commercial "indestructible" Gyrobowl) and encyclopedia. Gyropedia's articles provide newcomers' introduction to the imageboard culture, primarily the three sister sites, Ponychan, Efchan, and MLPchan, and any existing users with interesting info they have not discovered for themselves yet. Gyropedia had begun as an idea suggested by Starshine Sprint, an original member of the early /b/ pony threads prior to the February bannings, plus a regular that was familiar to Ponychan at the time and wanted to create a worthwhile project regarding the greatly diverged community as /b/ and Ponychan went about their separate ways. The thread suggesting the idea was posted on /collab/, and a number of people favored the idea and pursued it. In that thread, a user by the former handle Rainbow Cash opened a Wikia project he named "Gyropedia: The Ponychan Wiki" and a number of contributors caught on with it. As tensions grew internally with Ponychan's community and a good chunk of /b/'s former members, more sites were created as refuge, more members moved to sites thy believed were more fitting for their environment, primarily where Efchan and MLPchan exist today. In the summer of 2013, the domain's title was eventually changed to cover for the topics of the newly formed groups, thus renaming it "Gyropedia, the Pony Imageboard Wiki". At its founding in the Summer of 2011, Gyropedia has instantly garnered attention from some of the most dedicated contributors (mainly on Ponychan at the time,) and has grown to be one of the more popular wikis to surround such a culture. Users can add or edit article prose, screencaps, avatars, show-related info or any of the above. A quality contribution on this site is defined by the merits of the edit, not by the post history or the influences the contributor has done in the past. When one makes an edit here, it is unlikely that it will be subject to revert however. Our restrictions here are not constrained to such being akin to "no fun allowed", yet not lax to the point where everything is a free-reign. So if you have something to add, do not be afraid to contribute! By all means, that's what this wiki is here for! Community Board Regulars Parasprites Ponychan staff list MLPchan staff list Interchan Tournaments Userscripts Gyropedia 101 Other Sites Boards Imageboard Portal Moderation Boards Popular Threads/Serials Wordfilters Glossary Memes Exploitable Ponies My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Equestria Girls Derpy Hooves Lyra Heartstrings Steven Magnet Controversies • Splash Page • Gyropedia is not directly associated with Ponychan or MLPchan. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is © Hasbro, all Creations © to their respective artists. Powered by Wikia and Mediawiki. Category:Home